


Би-6

by Gavrik, Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Советский Солдат [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Soviet Union, Weapons, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, sport
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: 1975 год. Зимний Солдат должен подменить выбывшего спортсмена на соревнованиях по биатлону.
Series: Советский Солдат [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670692
Kudos: 19
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Би-6

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках темы спецквеста "Оружие" для Зимней Фандомной битвы 2020

Солдата разбудили.

Встряхнули электричеством. Зачитали код.

А после сообщили задание и выдали все необходимое.

Все необходимое включало в себя трикотажный спортивный костюм, пару лыж и пару лыжных палок. И какую-то новую модель винтовки Мосина. «Трехлинеечки».

Ах, да. И еще шапочку. И большие защитные очки против ветра. На крепкой резинке.

Солдат одевался, оставаясь предельно сосредоточенным и стараясь не задаваться вопросами относительно бессмысленного характера задания.

«Пробежать двадцать километров на лыжах, периодически поражая мишени с расстояния пятидесяти метров. Обойти соперников. Прийти к финишу первым».

Все.

Точно все?

Да, действительно.

Солдат никогда не переспрашивал и не уточнял подробностей задания. Он мог только ждать, что его куратор внезапно рассмеется и скажет:

«Ха-ха. Думал это все? Чушка легковерная. Ха-ха-ха. Ладно, давай без шуток. Ты должен во время соревнований устранить уличенного в измене Родине генерал-лейтенанта Иван Иваныча Иванова, который будет наблюдать с охраняемой закрытой трибуны. Сделать это надо незаметно, но в случае, если убрать его чисто не удастся, допустимые потери от пяти до пятидесяти человек охраны и гражданских. Можешь предварительно заминировать трибуну. Служи с честью. Твоя работа – подарок всему человечеству».

Однако, куратор только хмурился и не поднимал головы от квартальной подшивки газеты «Советский спорт».

Солдат предположил, что, возможно, задание настолько секретное, что в детали его посвятят уже непосредственно на месте исполнения.

Однако на месте исполнения все только стало еще запутаннее. Его привели перед очи незнакомого очень сердитого генерала-майора с совершенно лысой, как куриное яйцо, головой, который придирчиво осмотрел Солдата. Брезгливо приказал обстричь волосы, но, в целом, положительно отозвался о телосложении и росте.

Ночью Солдата отпустили на пробу пройти маршрут и пристреляться к мишеням. Почти вслепую и с новым, незнакомым оружием, ни разу не опробованным раньше.

Би-6. Странная, неформатная, какая-то «игрушечная» винтовка, легкая и несерьезная — ее никак нельзя было назвать оружием. Даже дамская малышка Беретта обладала своей смертоносной аурой. Но Солдат считал, что ему под силу найти общий язык с любым оружием, когда-либо произведенным людьми. Он ведь и сам, в полной мере, был им...

Немного лениво он бежал на лыжах в темноте, дышал морозным воздухом, чувствуя, как оживает и «включается» в работу все его тело. Ему нравилось, как легко скользят по схватившемуся от мороза снегу лыжи, нравился спящий лес вокруг, нравилась собственная сила и такое обманчиво приятное ощущение мнимой свободы.

Немного странно ощущалось то, что новенькая Би-6 весила ощутимо меньше стандартной винтовки Мосина. Но куда важнее было убедиться, какова она в деле.

На маршруте было четыре огневых рубежа. Стрелять на двух полагалось стоя, на двух — непременно лежа. Приклад привычно уперся в плечо, Солдат прильнул к прицелу, нажал на спусковой крючок и замер, ожидая отдачу. Которой почти не почувствовал.

Нет, все-таки это было оружие не для него, не по его руке. Не винтовка, а какая-то легкая, поддельная, глупая дудочка!

Пуля однако легла, как надо. И первая, и вторая, и пятая.

Возможно, «дудочке» Би-6 тоже не очень нравился новый стрелок, но свое дело она знала. Работала четко.

«Завтра я покажу тебе, что умею. Станцуешь со мной завтра, девочка? Станцуешь со мной, милая?» — мысленно сказал ей Солдат и погладил живой ладонью гладкое цевье.

А пока можно было наслаждаться почти свободой, продолжать бег, впитывая всем собой чистый воздух, запах хвои и темное звездное небо...

Когда он вернулся к куратору, тот одобрительно хмыкнул, посмотрев на часы.

— Спи. Завтра подъем в шесть, — благосклонно разрешил он.

— Дополнительный инструктаж? — помявшись, решился сделать запрос Солдат.

— Дополнительный инструктаж? — удивился куратор, а потом коротко хмыкнул в густые усы и сказал: — Ты знаешь, что такое товарищеские старты, Солдат? Если в двух словах говоря, то лучшие стрелки Забайкальско-Амурского и Дальневосточного военных округов сойдутся в мирном и честном социалистическом соревновании, чтобы мирно и честно выяснить, у кого из наших генералов яйца больше и хуй толще.

— Моя миссия? — осторожно решил уточнить Солдат.

— Твоя миссия заменить старшего лейтенанта Анатолия Оляпку, безответственно сломавшего ногу накануне таких важных соревнований. Потому что если опять победит Саша Елизаров, отца нашего родного хватит сердечный приступ от прилива желчи, гнева и зависти. Так что завтра притворяйся Оляпкой и задай жару.

— Допустимые потери среди гражданских и случайных свидетелей?

— Нет, чушка безмозглая! — куратор схватил его за плечи и тряхнул. — ТЫ НЕ СТРЕЛЯЕШЬ В ЛЮДЕЙ. Не стреляешь в своих соперников. Не стреляешь в зрителей. Ты стреляешь только в мишени. Ты понял? Повтори?

— Стреляю только в мишени, — скучно повторил Солдат. — Не стреляю в соперников, зрителей и людей. Вас понял. Будет исполнено.

Его выпустили к старту самым последним, явно опасаясь, чтобы кто-то не опознал подмену. Но потенциальные противники только крякнули недовольно, показывая, что явно надеялись на то, что Толик Оляпка слился. Скорее всего, слышали какие-нибудь сплетни.

Так или иначе все заняли свои места, готовясь к выходу на маршрут. Зрители на самодельной трибуне возбужденно гудели, излучая волны радостного спортивного трепета. Солдат был невозмутимо спокоен. Би-6 Оляпки, похоже, попривыкла к Зимнему, осмелела и уверенно лежала вдоль его спины.

Шел мелкий легкий снежок, лес белел перед ними как в какой-то волшебной сказке. И когда был дан стартовый выстрел, Солдат просто вдохнул полной грудью прохладный воздух и заскользил.

Если честно, он ожидал, что будет до смешного легко, что будет даже немного скучно. Он не угадал. Товарищи генералы действительно привезли на товарищеские соревнования своих лучших бойцов. Казалось, все они были так или иначе улучшены чем-то.

Бежали, как черти.

Зимний облизнулся, чувствуя, как поднимается, бурлит в крови здоровый азарт. И отдался честной борьбе.

К первому огневому рубежу он пришел третьим, впрочем, отстав от двоих лидеров на какие-то секунды, так что стрельбу они начали почти одновременно.

И вот тут Солдат на миг растерялся. Он привычно вставил обойму, вскинул винтовку на плечо, прицелился и…

Пять черных точек неподвижно стояли на месте.

Пять черных точек смотрели на него с той стороны прицела.

Это казалось так просто, что он застыл на миг, ожидая подвоха.

И вдруг будто почувствовал в своих мышцах, ощутил внутри себя звонкий, почти детский голос.

«Не беспокойся, все так, как должно быть. Из меня не стреляют в людей. Я для спорта. Я стреляю только в черные точки. Давай! У нас все получится».

Би-6.

Девочка Оляпки. Легкомысленная малышка. Она была готова танцевать в паре с Зимним Солдатом. Она готова была подсказать ему незнакомые па в новом танце, подстраховать от ошибки, прикрыть движением своей воображаемой юбки, если он неправильно поставит ногу.

Би-6 приняла его. Она работала с ним в паре. Работала от души. Она тоже любила это.

Солдат улыбнулся и нажал на спусковой крючок. Один за другим прозвучали пять сухих щелчков, четких, красивых и экономных. Пять черных окошек стали белыми. Солдату на миг захотелось поцеловать приклад. Они справились.

«Спасибо. Хорошая девочка», — подумал он, одним движением забрасывая ее за плечо.

Один из обогнавших его соперников ушел на штрафной круг за промах, и Солдат бросился вслед за фаворитом гонки Александром Елизаровым.

Солдат бежал, деревья летели мимо, машущие руками люди за ограждением летели мимо, трасса ложилась под ноги. Би-6, как родная, обнимала его сзади, ни в чем не мешая движению.

Перед вторым огневым рубежом он обогнал Елизарова, но задержался, не сразу сообразив, как правильно устроить лыжи в позиции лежа. Черт, этот момент всерьез стоило лучше отработать вчера ночью. В итоге отстреля он четко, но потерял время.

Елизаров снова вырвался вперед.

Дальше они шли голова к голове.

И это был просто праздник тела Солдата. Тело почти кричало от удовольствия заданных ему высоких стандартов. Мышцы гудели, принимая брошенный вызов, в голове царила восхитительная почти забытая радость. Черт, Солдат бежал, стрелял, и любил себя и свою малышку Би-6 в эти мгновения всей душой и всем сердцем. Ему нравилось быть собой. Ему нравился достойный фаворит гонки Александр, задававший действительно высокую плану. Ему нравились остальные соперники, дышавшие в спину. Ему нравилась легкая, изящная младшая сестренка винтовки Мосина за спиной, его верная помощница и партнерша в этом забеге. Мысли скакали в мозгу, непривычно возбужденные, путанные и довольные. Лишь на огневом рубеже наступала ясность и тишина в сознании.

Только ритм дыхания и стук сердца в груди, в плечах, в колебании прицела. Выдох — застыть — поймать цель — выстрел. Черное окошко становится белым. Есть.

Есть. Есть. Есть.

Умница, девочка. Умница, малышка.

Это не был азарт тренировки, когда ты знаешь, для чего будешь использовать оружие, к которому примеряешься. Это было почти искусство, парная работа, танго. Они слились в одно, и восторг Солдата словно передавался легкой винтовке в его руках. «Щелк. Щелк. Щелк. Снова отлично отстреляли. Да ты хорош,» — говорила она в ответ. Говорила с Солдатом.

На последнем огневом рубеже ему так хотелось, чтобы гонка не заканчивалась, что он нарочно прицелился чуть в сторону.

«Нет, — сказала она. — Не обижай меня».

«Но я хочу пробежать еще немного», — признался он.

«Тогда давай так», — и она показала ему мишени соперника.

Финальный выстрел он сделал по чужому окошку. Точно в центр. И они, мысленно смеясь от своей проказы, ушли на штрафной круг, лишь бы получить повод бежать еще, бежать еще быстрее. Давая Солдату вложить в этот бег, преследование, борьбу всего себя.

Всего себя, которому так недолго оставалось быть заменой загадочного Оляпки. Держать в руках небоевое оружие.

Би-6 не сердилась на него. Ей явно нравилось, какой ей достался парень. Она была легкомысленной малышкой, знала себе цену и танцевала с самыми лучшими. Вертихвостка.

На финишной прямой он выложился на полную, обходя одного соперника за другим.

Настиг Елизарова у самой победной черты и всем собой рванулся вперед. Став снегом, ветром, став пулей, летящей из ствола своей девочки, под крики восторга, болеющей толпы. Вдвоем с Би-6 они обошли лидера и взяли первое место.

Солдат победил.

Став Оляпкой в миг его торжества.

Потом его хлопали по плечам и обнимали смеющиеся от радости товарищи. Куратор пожал ему руку, и Александр Елизаров тоже пожал ему руку прямо на маленьком символическом постаменте.

И, наверное, это был лучший праздник в жизни Зимнего Солдата, потому что еще пять или шесть раз, встряхиваясь после чертова ада электрошока и слыша знакомые слова, он раз за разом (уже сам не зная почему) спрашивал:

— Задание — биатлон? Оружие — БИ-6?

Но потом лед и электричество украли у него эту светлую радость.

А потом его продали в Штаты, где в арсенале не было ничего близко похожего на винтовку Мосина, чтобы всколыхнуть его память.

Солдат совсем забыл свою девочку.

Возможно, и она забыла его.


End file.
